The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Orania’.
‘Orania’ is a product of a planned breeding program, which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for pot flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989, and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri seedling referred to as Z981035 (female parent, unpatented) with a Zantedeschia sprengeri seedling referred to as Z010445 (male parent, unpatented). ‘Orania’ was selected in 2007 by the inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Orania’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September of 2007 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture at the same location have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in a 14 cm pot at 12-14 weeks after planting in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to The 2001 R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘Orania’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Orange-red colored spathe;        2. Green leaves with numerous white-colored linear spots; and        3. High inflorescence production.        
Further, when compared to calla lily plant named ‘Mercedes’ (unpatented), the upper and lower surface spathe color of ‘Mercedes’ varies between Red Group RHS 46C and 46D, while the upper surface spathe color of ‘Orania’ varies between Orange Group RHS 25A and 25B and toward the margin between Orange-Red Group RHS N34A to Red Group RHS 53A. Further, the lower surface spathe color of ‘Orania’ varies between Yellow Group RHS 7A and 7B with an under margin ending between Orange-Red Group RHS 34A to 34B.
Table 1 provides similarities and differences of ‘Orania’ to its parents, Zantedeschia sprengeri seedlings Z981035 and Z010445.
TABLE 1‘Orania’SimilaritiesDifferencesZ981035Spathe colorSpathe shape (Funnel)Plant heightNumber of inflorescences (5-14)Z010445Number of Spathe shape (Funnel)inflorescences Spathe color (Between Yellow-Orange GroupRHS 22A and Orange Group RHS N25A)Plant height (5-30 cm)